Wicked Little Girls
by Kingslayer-Zombiekiller
Summary: In the wild west, can a band of outlaw women live life on the run without getting caught? Kate, Ana, Shannon, Charlotte, Various Supporting. Chap 4 up.
1. Wicked Little Girls

**None of this belongs to me. Was inspired while being deathly bored and watching the 1993 movie 'Bad Girls'. This fic is a bout a band of four women (Charlotte, Ana-Lucia, Shannon, and Kate) who are wanted criminals in the late 1800's of Western America. They are on the run, and they move from town to town taking what jobs they can, most typically as whores at the local saloons and brothels. What they did will be revealed in the chapters to come. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Fandom: LOST**

**Rating: R (some chapters maybe less, some maybe more.)**

* * *

_Wicked little girls, kissed the boys and made them cry  
Raisin' double trouble every time we pass them by  
And some might say we're wicked little girls  
With curves and kissers and pearly whites  
You better keep an eye on your boys and lock em up tight_

You think that I'm a lady? You think that I won't fight?  
I'll make your eyes shine like a liliqoi moonlit night whoa oh  
You think you're my one and only, only?  
Sophisticated Yoni told me:  
"You gots to love livin' while you livin' or you won't love life"

I'm the high pimpstress, I'm honeybrown  
I'm the baddest bitch to ever hit this town  
Cornbread woman, yo ho and a bottle of yum  
I'm gonna have a party with my body, do ya wanna come?  
Well alright

* * *

Dark green eyes flashed from behind a fan of cards. Loose brown curls framed the freckled face behind them. A wry grin revealed a smug smile.

"Raise," she said, dropping two 100 dollar value chips in the pile in the center of the table.

All around music played, drinks were served, and men made their way up to the rooms that lined the second story of the small, smoke-filled saloon.

"You're bluffing," a haggard voice declared from across the table.

"Am I?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow, as her grin returned. "You willin' to bet your Remington on that?"

The man growled, arrogantly flashing a near toothless grin. He matched her bet and called. The cards went down, and what ensued was a spew of cursing and the handing over of a rifle to a common whore.

"I appreciate the gun, Sawyer," she smiled, polishing it with the lacy sleeve of her gown.

"I'm sure you do, Kitty. Maybe you'll give me a chance to..." he took a step closer, smiling suggestively, "persuade you to -- "

"JAMES FORD!" an angry voice called from the balcony upstairs.

"Aww hell," the man groaned. Kate chuckled, slinging the rifle over her shoulder.

"'Less you wanna lose the few teeth you got left, I suggest you get up there." Indicating with a nod. Then she turned and walked away, laughing all the while.

The man sighed, putting his hat on and heading for the stairs. Once he had reached the upper level, he was greeted by a very unhappy-looking latina in a frilly red dress.

"Miss Lucy," he greeted, lifting his hat.

WHAM. Her fist connected with his jaw, a glare ever present on her face.

"DAMMIT WOMAN!" he swore, rubbing his jaw. "The hell's that for?"

"You still haven't paid me," she hissed.

"Damn, I didn't realize you minded so much, Lucy." He flashed a grin. "Never did complain when I was broke before. In fact I seem to recall you given' me a few free rides..."

WHACK! She punched him again, growling this time. "I want my money, Ford," she growled into his ear.

Sawyer rubbed his very sore jaw, giving a low angry look to the woman. "Well why don't you ask Miss Kitty down there? She just took all my damn money. Got my gun too."

Ana looked down below to a proudly grinning Kate, who waved at her, sporting her new rifle. Turning her attention back to the man, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him down to her level and staring him down. "You got two days." She released him with a shove and pushed past him, walking down stairs.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, watching her ass as she walked away, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. He grabbed his hat, and walked downstairs and out of the bar.

Behind the bar, a tall, leggy blonde in a short, French-style pink dress poured drinks. She had been watching the whole spectacle with great amusement as she bartended and flirted with all the patrons. Flagging down Lauren to serve the latest round, she scurried out from behind the bar and over to the table in the corner where her three comrades sat. She plopped herself down in the lap of Kate, pecking her cheek. "So I see Ana still has a thing for Sawyer..." She giggled uncontrollably. Halting as Ana glared bullets at her.

"Not funny." Ana growled, downing a shot of whiskey.

"Don't mind her..." Kate said. "She's just jealous he can't keep his eyes offa me." Shannon giggled again at this, quieting at the further deadly glares she received from Ana.

"I think you're all fools for getting attached," a cold voice spoke from the corner. As she leaned forward into the lantern light, her tight red curls and icy blue eyes looked at each of them. "We have to keep a low profile." Turning to look at Kate. "No more 'Kevins'." She ran a hand through her hair. "Last report was the Pinkertons were looking for us in Silver City." She sighed heavily. "Won't be long before they look here, and when they do, we need to be long gone." She stood, looking out at the crowded saloon. "We're wanted women, ladies. Can't be too careful."

With that, she left them and headed up the steps and into one of the many rooms, along with a traveling colonel.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!! I ship almost every ship and Other losties will be appearing in every chapter. Not just Sawyer ;).**

**Song lyrics Credited to Esthero.**


	2. Get Out of This Town

_Got it all figured out inside of my head  
There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed  
You say the word, baby I'm all set  
We'll cover our tracks, tell a couple white lies  
Make sure we got a good alibi  
And by the time they catch on, we'll be outta their sight  
Long gone, baby_

_Let's get out of this town tonight  
Nothing but dust in the shadows  
Gone by morning light  
Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found  
Baby, let's just get out of this town_

* * *

Benjamin Linus, senior Pinkerton agent, and his new partner, Hugo Reyes, were currently riding through the small town of Boone, Colorado.

"Are we sure they're here?" Benjamin inquired of this small town, "It seems a little..improbable."

"I'm telling you, hombre, he said they were here!" Hugo replied for what felt like the millionth time.

Benjamin sighed sharply, lips set into an eternal expressionless line. "Yes, well, we shall see."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean 'they're here!?'" Charlotte demanded, looking out the small window from the second floor of the saloon.

"I mean they're here!" Kate snapped back, shoving her belongings into a bag, "Dammit, I'm sick of running like this," she muttered, moving across the room to grab her rifle. "ANA!!" she shouted through the door to the next room, "get off of that crackerjack, we gotta go!!"

Within a few moments a very unhappy and disheveled Ana opened the door connecting the two rooms, glaring at Kate.

"There a reason you felt the need to interrupt me?" She asked, arms crossing across her chest.

"Pinkertons is comin'!" Shannon interjected walking into the room from the hall entrance, bag slung over her shoulder, riding clothes already on.

"What!" Ana demanded, coming in all the way, shutting the door, She hurried across the floor to stand next to Charlotte, and looked out the window as well, "any sign of them?"

"Not yet, but we need to go." She stood looking back at Shannon who was ready, Kate who was changing, and sighed. "Go get your things Ana."

"Yeah.." Ana nodded uneasily, tearing her gaze away from the window and running into her room. An argument could be heard, then a loud clatter as the client was thrown out into the hall along with all his clothes. Then Ana reappeared in the room, with her pack, gun, and fully dressed in riding clothes.

"How do you do that so fast?" Shannon marveled.

"S'a gift." Ana replied with a smirk.

They all snuck down the back stairs to the stable, getting their bags secured to the horses.

"Where to?" Kate asked, looking at the other women.

"We're going to Yuma." Charlotte said leaving no room for more suggestion.

"Yuma, what in the hell's in Yuma?" Ana asked incredulously.

Charlotte turned to look at her coolly, small smile forming on her normally blank vacant face. "An unsecured bank, and Daniel's inheritance." one might have thought they noticed a saddening of her stone cold face at the mention of her late husband. It was his death that had propelled Charlotte into this life. She had killed his murderer, it just so happened that man was a law man.

"You sure about this?" Kate asked, concern apparent, "Me and the girls are with you no matter what, but, well dontcha they'd be looking for us there?"

"Yeah...maybe we should go to Colorado Springs first, find some work, and money." Shannon offered.

"I vote for that one." Ana interjected, with a devious smirk.

"Course you do Lucy." Kate said with a sardonic smile, "We all know that's where Sawyer skipped town to." She gave a pointed look to Ana, knowing full well it would set the other woman off.

Charlotte jumped in, before anymore jobs were lost because those two had black eyes. "That's enough." she looked back at the three, "We're going to Yuma, but we'll cut through Colorado Springs."

Ana glared at Kate, grinding her teeth to keep from saying something she might regret. "Let's go then." she muttered angrily.

After making sure the path was clear, they set off to Colorado Springs.

* * *

Jack Shephard sat at his desk inside his small doctor office. He was servicing the whole of southern Colorado but most specifically Colorado Springs, and he finally had gotten enough time to categorize his newest shipment of medicines.

"Elizabeth," he called, "can you come in here a moment?"

Elizabeth, his assistant, and nurse walked into the room wearing her typical warm smile. "Yes sir?"

Jack smiled briefly, before his face fell back to serious frown. "We're missing eight vials of the antibiotics again. I think that Charlie is still keeping some to sell himself." he rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed. "With the Littletons all sick, I need all can get..." he looked up helplessly at the woman.

"Oh, I see. Well we have enough for the Littleton children right? Perhaps I'll go into town today and see if I can track down Charlie, and see what I might learn." She got a broader smile, "You know he's sweet on the oldest Littleton, perhaps I can persuade hm that his theft might cause her to fall even more ill." she winked at Jack as she saw his face brighten again slightly.

"What would I do without you Libby?"

"You'd be dead from overworking yourself." she added with a wink and laugh, turning to walk back into the front room, just in time to see a woman enter. The woman wore what looked like It might once have been a nice dress, but now it was a bit tattered, and faded. "May I help you?" Libby asked kindly.

The woman with green eyes and a face spattered with freckles, nodded, "Yes, my sister, she, she's sick." Nodding her head to the door where her sister sat on the back of the horse. "I was hoping you could help her?"

"One moment." Libby said, walking back to where Jack was, "Jack, we've got a sick woman who could do with your attention. Don't worry those will all still be here when you get back." she said kindly.

"Alright, I suppose you're right." Jack nodded, standing and walking with Libby into the main room. He halted at the sight of her, not having expected to see such a young, and beautiful woman.

"Its her sister, outside." Libby nodded, not wanting Jack to assume it was this one.

"Of course." he smiled, walking to the door, holding it open for the woman and extending an arm.

Kate had been watching him with slightly widened eyes, she hadn't expected the doctor to be so young, and handsome. She smiled coyly as he held the door open, "Thank you." she nodded, walking out to where her 'sister' Charlotte sat slumped on the horse, moaning and crying. "Dunno what's wrong with her," Kate explained, "she was fine up until three days ago she stops eatin', and then she got all feverish." Kate frowned, causing her forehead to wrinkle up. "Think you can help her, Doc?"

Jack nodded as she spoke, moving towards the red headed woman on the horse. He gently lifted her chin, looking at her eyes, they seemed clear, her head wasn't that warm either. "You say she's feverish? She feels normal to me.." He frowned, needing a second opinion, he called out to Libby. "Elizabeth, can you come out here a moment?

Libby appeared almost instantly, look of concern on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, I'm not seeing what's wrong here, but then again, I've not had much sleep. Maybe I'm missing something." he stepped back to make room for her, "would you?"

Libby nodded, walking to the girl and began inspecting her. Kate sighed in relief now that they were both out. She discretely used a small mirror to signal Ana and Shannon who were waiting in the ally next to the building. Seeing the cue, Ana nodded to Shannon.

"C'mon lets go." She stayed low, running across the ally to the back of the small building. Shannon wasn't far behind, toting a bag with her.

"When I said jobs and money I wasn't exactly thinking this." she hissed in worried tones.

"Shut up and help me." Ana instructed, trying to get the door open. They managed to get the back door open, and quietly snuck in, all the medicines were on a desk, causing both women to smile.

"Finally something goes right." Ana muttered, scooping them up and dumping them in the bag.

"Should we get anything else?" Shannon looked around wide eyes at all the goods in the room.

"No, we stick to the plan..." tossing the last of it in the bag. "Come on lets go." she and Shannon snuck back out the way they came, back across the ally, and signaling Kate as well.

Kate got the signal, coughing, and Charlotte moaned loudly.

"I don't see anything either Doctor.." Libby asserted, having had fully examined the woman, "but perhaps a shot of penicillin wont hurt."

"I think you're right." Jack nodded, "I'll be right back." he walked back into the small building and Kate, motioned for Ana and Shannon to go.

"DAMMIT!" Jack shouted from within, and Libby gave a quick apology to the women, running inside to see what was wrong. Charlotte sat up, scooting forward in the saddle and grabbing the reigns. Kate hurried over, jumping on the back and they took off to their rendezvous point with there comrades.

"I can't believe it worked." Kate said in awe.

"Don't count your chickens Yet." Charlotte spat, hearing shouts from behind them and people saying to call the Pinkertons.

"He's gonna know. That Doctor." Kate said, hanging on tight as they rode, "He saw our faces."

"Well we're gonna have to just deal with that then." Charlotte stated matter of factly, glancing behind them, face going pale. "Ah hell." she moaned.

"What?" Kate looked behind to see the doctor bearing down on them atop his own horse. His face was twisted up into a nasty snarl, and he had his sights set on them. Kate gulped, throat feeling suddenly dry, mind already working over aliases, cover stories, and hoping Ana and Shannon didn't come looking for them.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, been a busy girl. I have no real set idea of who gets who or if everyone wont just get a taste of all the delicaies. Reviews are golden! 3 **

**Lyrics Credit to Carrie Underwood  
**


	3. These Foolish Games We Play

_Last night I thought I found you  
I saw it in a dream  
I was tangled in the rushes, baby  
You were caught up in the stream  
And the more I tried to reach you  
The more you slipped away  
And when I woke up in the darkness  
I was callin' out your name_

You and I we dance around it  
Why is the truth so hard to say  
We long for true love, well  
We've found it, it's just  
One Belief Away

There's a shadow in the garden  
And it's coiled around our hearts  
Won't you help me to believe you, baby  
Won't you show me where to start

The more I try to reach you  
The more you slip away  
I want to wake up in the darkness  
and hear you callin' out my name 

* * *

_WHACK!_ Jack staggered back, having just been hit by Charlotte's fist. He moaned, rubbing his chin, glaring angrily at the woman.

"I'm not letting you go." smiling belligerently at the woman, "Now, you're gonna tell me where the medicine is."

"Look, just give us our horse." Kate pleaded with hands outstretched. Nervous green eyes flicking to the prized black mare. "We don't know what you're talking about.."

"Right. And that's why you ran?" Jack asked, not buying it all.

"We were right there in front of you the entire time, Doc, So please explain to me how it is we took this so called medicine." Kate snapped back.

Charlotte had shrunk to the background, watching with great interest as the two argued. A slow dark smile overtook her face at a realization. "Kate..." she grabbed the other woman's arm, pulling her back, giving an uneasy look to Jack. She leant in to Kate's ear, whispering: "You're gonna have to do it."

Kate whipped around eyes flashing, nostrils flaring. "Excuse me? I know you ain't talkin about what I think you're talkin' about."

Charlotte gave her a pointed look, turning her about and shoving her back at Jack, who stood impatiently waiting, holding the rains to his own white horse, and the women's black one.

"So you gonna tell me yet or are we going to wait on the Pinkertons to get here?" Jack asked smugly.

Sighing inwardly, Kate took a step forward to the man, thinking to herself as she approached. _Cool it Kate, this is what you do...He's kind of cute anyways...coulda been worse...could of been Law man Locke... _Wide grin hiding her inner thoughts as she moved even closer to the man. "Look,..."

"Jack." he said cautiously,

"Jack..." smiling, "My sister...she's kinda crazy...she woke up and heard you yellin' and freaked out. I knew she was gon' run so I had t'get on the horse...else I'd be stranded." Her tone went sickly sweet as she stopped in front of him, coyly petting the nose of her horse. " She turned her attention back to the doctor. "Not that being stranded with you would have been the worst thing..."

Jack stared purely stunned at the woman, _was she sweet on him? _He lost track of his mission to find the medicine when she smiled at him, smiling back bashfully. "Well..." he glanced over at Charlotte, who still looked rather fierce, gulping, and looking back at the much more pleasant freckle faced woman. "Would you mind accompanying me back to town so we can tell the Pinkerton's it was all a misunderstanding?"

* * *

"The hell are they!?" Ana growled, pacing back and forth constantly at the appointed rendezvous.

"Would you stop?" Shannon sighed from where she was reclined lazily on a small bench. "You know they're not gon' run on us. 'Sides we got the loot." she grinned mischievously at Ana, patting her stomach. The bag of loot was under her shirt, inside a pillow, masking Shannon as pregnant woman.

Ana crossed her arms, glaring at the blonde. "Yeah, well something's gone wrong..." eyes sweeping out over the small town. "I can feel it..."

* * *

"Have a seat, please!" Libby said cheerfully to the duo of Pinkerton's as the entered the small room. "Doctor Jack is out, he should be back very soon." She made sure they both had a seat available, pacing aground, hands clasped, "Can I get you anything?"

"No..." Benjamin said with little emotion, eyes studying the entire room, finally settling on the woman. "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Franklin, Elizabeth Franklin." Libby smiled extending a hand.

Ben simply stared blankly at it, however, Hugo cut in taking her hand with a broad smile.

"Hugo Reyes..." he released her hand gently. "So, you say that it was two women who stole you medicine?"

"Well, no..." Libby frowned, "There were two women being examined outside, and when Jack went in after the dose, it was gone, and they ran away."

"What did these women look like?" Ben asked curtly, staring the woman down with bulging eyes.

Libby backed away from the smaller man just slightly, she wasn't sure about him, the other man, Hugo, he was quite nice. She turned her attention to Hugo, answering Ben's question. "One was about my height...curly dark hair and green eyes...the other was about the same...only she had red hair."

"Ai yai yai." Hurley said, looking nervously over at his boss, the description fitting two of the women well. "It sounds like them, senor."

"Yes..." Ben said grimly. "Indeed it does."

* * *

Jack was walking his horse back towards town, while Kate an Charlotte sat atop their own, trotting behind. The were currently bickering between one another in sharp whispers.

"This is crazy..lets just make a break for it!" Kate said.

"What about Ana and Shannon? Just leave them?"

"They're smart.." Kate said wryly, "I'm sure when they see us high-tailin' out they'll catch on."

"I wont do that...we need a better plan." Charlotte ended the conversation.

"So what brings you two to Colorado Springs?" Jack asked, oblivious to their own conversation.

"Lookin' for work." Kate said, "Things is pretty bleak up in Billings."

"Ahh yeah, I've heard that." Jack said with a nod.

"Listen, Jack, My sister isn't good with crowds...and when we get to town she's not gonna take it that well..." she gave her most sincere pleading look, "It's be pretty dashin' of you to let me take her the long way around..."

Jack paused, looking back at Kate, Studying her face with great detail. He nodded slowly, with narrowed eyes. "Alright..." he gave a small, brief smile, "but only if you promise to have supper with me tonight."

* * *

"That's it. Something's happened." Ana sighed.

"I swear you're more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full'o rockin chairs." Shannon said in an exasperated tone, twirling her hair around a slender finger.

"Yeah? And what do you think is happenin'?" Ana challenged.

"Probably trying to get back at us for the Denver thing..." Shannon said, grinning slyly at Ana.

Ana chuckled at the memory, but then sobered, frowning more. "Still...this ain't like Charlotte. She's too up tight for this sorta thing.."

Shannon nodded slowly, starting to agree, "Awright then, whatya suppose we do about it?"

"We get help..." Ana said darkly, eyes fixating on the hotel across the street.

* * *

"You really think this is gonna help?" Shannon asked, sneaking into the back door of the hotel with Ana, "Seems to me you're just lookin' for some payback..."

"Would you be quiet?" Ana hissed, peeking down a hall and motioning for Shannon to follow her. "We need a front, someone who ain't gonna elicit now suspicion..." pausing, "Alright not so much suspicion, especially if the Pinkertons is in town." She looked back at Shannon, stopping in front of the door, "Let me handed this."

"Yeah, sure, all yours." Shannon said with a wink, "Have fun!"

Ana glowered at her, shaking her head, before knocking on the door.

It opened, and she showed the signs of what could be a smile, as she was pulled inside and the door closed.

* * *

"I-I-I-I-I-" Kate stammered, having heard the doctor's request. Charlotte gave her a forceful hit from behind and Kate smiled, "I'd love to." she blushed just slightly, and her eyes darted downward.

"Great..." Jack breathed with a sigh of relief, smiling genuinely at her. "Where should I pick you up?"

"The--The hotel." Kate smiled, "I'll get a room..." Sighing at how far off their plan was now.

"Alright, the hotel." He nodded, "I'll come by round supper time, then."

Jack mounted his horse, tipping his hat, "Ladies." Turning his back on them, he rode off, secretly planning to double back and track them. Under no circumstance did he trust those two.

* * *

"Mmmmm...Mamacita, I'm starting to think you should start payin' me..." Sawyer cooed, as he kissed the inside of Ana's neck.

"Get over yourself James." Ana growled, eyes closing unwittingly, enjoying his caresses.

"The hell'r you doing down here anyways..." he smiled, looking up into her eyes.

"Came to get my money. You cheap jackass." Ana hissed, smirking as he began to unlace the back of her corset.

"Aww and here I thought you just wanted to see me..." He grinned boyishly, causing Ana to roll her eyes.

"I need your help." Ana said flatly, now standing before him in nothing more than her skives.

Sawyer stopped in his tracks, looking at her uneasily, "N'why would a spitfire like you need, my help?" he eased into a grin, looking forward to what he might get out of this.

"Its Kate." Ana said bitterly, stomach sinking at the knowing of his feelings toward the other woman. "She and Charlotte gone missin'...I'm 'fraid they're in trouble."

"Kitty?" Sawyer asked with alarm, drawing back from Ana. "She's in trouble?"

Ana sighed, pushing him away fully, starting to redress herself begrudgingly. "Yeah...and we need you to go down into town and see if you can find out whats happened."

Sawyer frowned, seeing the change in Ana, he reached out grabbing her shoulder, and pulling herself into his arms. "You really want me to help her?" he asked, looking into her brown eyes, seeing the side of the girl that, he at least, liked to believe no one but him ever saw.

"Of course I do." Ana said with pretentious annoyance, "Why wouldn't I?"

Sawyer growled lowly, bringing his face to hers, hand snaking up into her hair. Kissing her with a ferocity that he usually saved for the women he conned.

Ana's hands moved to his shoulders, fingers taught, trying not to let this kiss side track her, but God it was hard. She Began to push on him, shoving him away. Glaring angrily. "If you do this, you can forget about all the money..." she crossed her arms, "So, what do you say?"

Sawyer watched her contemplatively, nodding slowly, "Alright Lucy. I'll do it." He walked past her, leaning in close, brushing hair away from her face, "But I'm only doin' it for you."

* * *

"Well that went well." Charlotte muttered.

"Yeah..." Kate sighed softly. "So you want me to get a room, or?"

Charlotte glanced back at Kate, them having changed places, Charlotte now at the front of the horse. "Oh my god..." she gaped, "You actually plan on going through with this!"

Kate looked away, not answering the question.

"Whoa.." Charlotte called to the horse, pulling the reins, turning about looking at Kate. "Don't you dare tell me you fell for that act back there..."

"What...he's nice...and he's a doctor...we could use that.." Kate offered.

"This is rich..." Charlotte shook her head, laughing bitterly. "I think its you who's crazy, sister, you and you damn need for love." she sighed, turning back around and spurred the horse forward. She weaved their way behind all the buildings, Stopping at the rendezvous, seeing no sign of their comrades. "Where the hell are they!?" She barked, losing all her patience with these road blocks, when all she wanted was to get to Yuma.

* * *

**Reviews are golden as always, and it seems Kate and Ana might be finding their men...or are they?? Eyebrows**

**Lyrics Credit to Bonnie Rait**


	4. Gunpowder and Lead

**A/N: So, so sorry for the delay in updating this!! I lost my LOST muse (ha pun!) but the show's recent return has relit my flame! Good news for all of you! Also many thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are why I keep writing this crap :P**

* * *

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

* * *

Humming idly to herself, Shannon Rutherford was sitting in the hall, her back against a wall and her legs sprawled out before her. Her hands rested on the faux belly, as she waited for the return of her partner in crime. She should have known better than to let Ana alone with that redneck, but better Ana to deal with him, than her.

Finally she heard voices, and the door opened. Out walked a gloomy looking Ana-Lucia, lacing up her top, and shooting a look to the blonde that spoke of murder. Nasty, violent, painful murder. Deciding to heed the silent warning, Shannon jumped up to her feet with a sly grin.

"Sawyer." She winked at him, and giggled when he gave her a look up and down, before tipping his hat.

"Ma'am." His charming grin soon disappeared when he received a hit to the gut, by way of Ana shoving his coat at him.

"In case you two haven't noticed, this is actually serious." The Latina's cold voice drawled out, "so maybe we can act like it is." Giving a stern glare to the two, she pushed past Shannon stalking down the hall and out the back door to where their horses waited.

* * *

"Maybe they were bein' watched." Kate said dully, picking at her teeth as Charlotte paced around, still nervous and unsettled. "You know that they wouldn't just leave, unless they had a reason to." Kate dropped both her hands to her knees, wiping them off, and then clasping them in front of herself.

"I still don't like it." Charlotte said tersely, "but -" her gaze snapped to Kate, seething anger behind her blue eyes, "since we're going to be staying overnight, I guess we might as well see if the hotel has a spare room."

Pulling herself up onto the horse, she glared down at Kate who was extending a hand to be helped up, "why don't you just walk?" Charlotte commanded more than asked, before goading the equine forward, leaving Kate in a cloud of dust.

* * *

"What happened?" Libby's concerned voice rang out, as she stepped into the back room, seeing the small man staring at the floor near the larger man's feet. Several vials sat broken and spilled, and she frowned, rushing to see if anything was salvageable.

A scowl beset her normally fair features as she looked up at the larger man, expecting an explanation.

"Oops?" Hurley gave her an apologetic smile, before looking to Ben, awaiting a release to explain, but he was busy looking through patient files while the woman was distracted. Sighing, Hurley muttered a small prayer under his breath, before awkwardly squatting down, and helping the woman clean up the debris.

"Jack's not gonna be happy," Libby muttered to herself, looking up at the Hispanic man, she found the look on his face very hard to be angry at, and looked back at her hand where she was piling the glass. "This was the last of our vaccines, after what was stolen."

With a soft sigh she stood, immediately dropping the glass once more and rushing across the room. "Hey!" She jerked the files from the hands of the small, bug-eyed man. "You're not supposed to look at these!" Quickly putting the files back where they belonged, she turned back to the men, "maybe you two should just go on out front. I'll call you when Jack returns."

Hands on her hips, paired with her stern look, seemed to work as the smaller man turned to leave, and the larger followed him out like a puppy.

"Hombre...." Hugo whispered, as his companion picked up speed, "shouldn't we stay and make sure - "

"I have all the information I need, Hugo." Ben cut him off, stopping on the porch to scan the streets, "come on, we have work to do."

* * *

Jack kept his horse at bay, just behind the corner of the last shoppe on the strip. He couldn't hear, but he could see the two women conversing, and seemingly unhappy about something. He still didn't trust them, not one bit, but when he saw the freckled girl get left behind and begin to slowly walk her way back into town, he had to fight off the urge to follow after her, and offer a ride.

"Dammit Jack.." he muttered to himself, "don't get involved…" he made an odd habit of talking to himself, a doctor's habit he guessed. Either way, there was nothing more to see right now. He needed to get back to Libby, and get himself ready for the dinner date tonight.

It certainly seemed to have the potential to be an interesting end, to an interesting day.

* * *

"Okay, so, Shannon, I want you to stay here. Lay low; and James I want you to --"

"You wan' me to what, muchacha?" James broke in suggestively, shooting her a wink.

"Wait, wait." Shannon also interjected, "shouldn't we be somewhere where they can find us? I mean if I stay up in this hotel, there ain't no way Char's gonna look here…"

Ana growled audibly, rubbing the palm of her hand into her forehead. "Look," she hissed, raising her heavily hooded, and irritated gaze to the two blondes before her, "you wanna go out gallivantin' around town with the Pinkertons here. Fine. Be my guest, but I ain't bailin' your skinny ass out of jail."

Shannon snapped her jaw shut, rolling her eyes and sighing. Ana really needed to relax. "Fine, whatever. I'll stay here." She twirled some hair around her finger, and patted her stomach, "'sides, I got a baby to think of. Wouldn't wan' to be a bad ma." Winking at Ana, Shannon turned to go back inside.

Ana could feel James' gaze hot on her back, as she turned to glare at him. "Don't even think about it, Ford."

Grinning mischievously at her, Sawyer shrugged, "I's sorry. I was under the impression you liked it, sweetheart." Winking at her, getting a disgusted sigh in return, he settled into the saddle of his horse, and looked down at her, more serious now. "You sure about this? I ain't got no problems doing it for ya, but, I just wanna be sure…."

"I'm sure." Ana replied instantly, tone still dull and flat, "if anyone starts askin' questions. It'd be best if you skipped town." Nodding to him, she stood, holding his gaze for a few moments longer, before he tipped his hat, and rode off.

With little more than a lingering glance, Ana turned round, and joined Shannon inside the hotel.

* * *

Charlotte stopped her horse in front of the hotel, hopping down to the ground and tying it to the nearby post. Her gaze was making constant sweeps over the building fronts, and all the windows that dotted them. She had no issue admitting to being paranoid. Finally after her tenth scan, she pressed forward, entering the hotel, and putting on an instantly charming smile for the attendant.

"Hi," she said, putting on the thick southern accent she had long since tried to rid herself of, "Don't s'pose you got any rooms open….do you?" Fluttering her eyelashes at him, she watched with satisfaction as the now starry-eyed boy, fumbled through his books, and handed her a key.

Setting a one dollar bill on the counter, she winked at him as she slowly turned around, "keep the change."

* * *

Kate decided to take her time getting to the hotel. The Pinkertons wouldn't be suspicious of just one girl, besides, it had been far too long since she got to take a walk alone. She had gone the long way around, stopping at a shop that was selling chocolates, which she was now eating slowly, eyes shutting as she immersed herself in its richness.

She was so distracted in her state of cocoa induced ecstasy, she never saw the much taller, and threatening looking blonde woman ahead of her. Crashing into the other body, Kate was knocked to the ground, and found herself blinking up at an almost angelic presence.

Angelic or no, something about this woman, was off.

She didn't move, she didn't even flinch. Kate just stared up at this blonde beauty, waiting to see just what sort of trouble she was in this time.

* * *

"Would you stop messin' with that?" Ana snapped, becoming more and more annoyed with Shannon as she fondled her fake stomach. "I swear to God, I'm going to kill you," Ana threatened as the blonde girl not only didn't desist, but increased the volume of her antics.

"Well if it bothers you all that much, next time_ you _can be the pregnant one." Sticking her tongue out at Ana, Shannon smirked, and continued to rattle the glass vials around in the pillowcase beneath her skirt.

"I'm going out for some air." Ana stood, not giving Shannon any time to protest, opening the door to what had previously been Sawyer's room, only to find herself face to face with a familiar head of red hair.

"Well, well." Ana called out from behind the woman who was walking down the hall, "look what the cat dragged in." Ana crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame, meeting a very irritated Charlotte with a dark smirk.

* * *

"Are you alright?" the woman spoke, and Kate felt her throat go dry. The longer she had watched, the more she was assured that this woman was going to be trouble. Lots of it.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Kate replied, refusing the hand being offered her, and standing herself up. Dusting off her clothes, she frowned down at the sand covered chocolate that lay on the ground, and then back up at the woman, who was still watching her. "I said I'm -"

"Are you Kate?" The voice was eerily calm, collected, creepy.

Kate flinched at the question, green eyes growing wide, "My name's Monica…why?" she said, the lie coming out on instinct, although she was more on edge now. Her mind was already racing for a solution: an escape route, a weapon, another lie.

"Please, Kate. There is no need to lie to me," the woman spoke again, smiling gently at Kate, and extending a hand towards her once more, this time in greeting. "My name is Juliet."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun!!!! So as you can see, Ben is up to something, Juliet is looking for Kate, and Jack's finding himself a bit *too* interested in that freckle faced girl. What does it all mean!????**

**Stay Tuned! :D**

_  
-Lyrics Credit: Gunpowder and Lead- Miranda Lambert -_


End file.
